Felicidade
by maachan22
Summary: Um planeta que está em caos para alguns, e para outros uma vida que o faz se sentir completamente feliz. Hyuuga Hinata só queria dizer que é feliz como todo mundo a sua volta.


Naruto não me pertence e sim ao kishimoto.

Historia com Universo Alternativo

Minha primeira historia, então sejam gentis comigo.

**Felicidade**

Planeta: Luna

Reino: Uhana

Ano: XXXXX

Havia no reino de Uhana uma rainha de coração bondoso que em seu ultimo sopro de vida deu a luz a duas garotinhas. A primeira a nascer já era considerada a próxima rainha, a segunda a próxima sacerdotisa imperial.

Ao completarem sete anos foi visto que a filha mais velha do rei era bastante poderosa, os seus poderes eram acima da compreensão de toda Luna, sendo um orgulho para todo o reino, quem poderia imaginar que a futura rainha possuía a força dos doragons e ao mesmo tempo o coração dos deuses?

A mais jovem das princesas por sua vez era um fracasso a única magia que a princesa conseguia utilizar era considerada de pouca utilidade, a magia mais simples de Luna e que por vez ninguém a usava por ser demasiada fraca a "magia do luar", incapaz de ser utilizada em batalhas.

Os anos foram passando em Uhana e ambas as princesas já estavam prestes a completar 17 anos, sendo esta a data de coroação da futura rainha de Uhana a primeira filha do rei. Todo o império se organizando para a grande comemoração e todos os súditos estavam felizes e com ansiedade para o grande dia.

O dia da comemoração foi um dia de grandes tristezas começando com a fuga da filha mais velha, uma garota egoísta que só queria viver a vida e aquele reino era uma barreira para tal desejo. Para piorar a situação de Uhana houve a morte do rei ao saber da fuga de sua adorada filha, que não aguentou com tamanho desgosto que sentia naquele momento. E para fechar com chave de ouro a situação houve a coração da princesa mais jovem ao posto de rainha de Uhana, fazendo todo o povo cair em vergonha.

Planeta: Terra

País: Brasil

Ano: XXXXX

Já se fazia mais de cinquenta anos desde o grande incidente, ninguém nunca se soube o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia, mas houve grandes explosões em todo o mundo. Nos primeiros meses tudo parecia igual só que antes de se completar um ano do acidente tudo havia mudado não que o planeta houvesse mudado em algo, e sim a mente das pessoas.

Era comum ver as pessoas ir acampar, mas parecia que todos estavam largando empregos e viverem de forma abolida desde a revolução industrial. O consumismo aos poucos estava morrendo. Governos entrando em crise, porque as pessoas não queriam mais viver nas cidades e todas estavam indo aos campos novamente.

Esse fenômeno foi retratado como o regresso ao arcadismo mundial. Como uma economia se sustentaria a tamanha crise? Isto antes do acontecimento mais marcante que ocorreu desde o grande incidente. Não foi só a mente das pessoas que havia sido mudada, agora parecia que elas haviam conseguido habilidades telepatia, telecine, forças sobre-humanas, curas.

As primeiras pessoas a sofrerem com tais distúrbios foram diagnosticadas só que naquele momento estava se tornando uma pandemia. A cada dia surgia mais e mais pessoa em todos locais do globo que havia habilidades, algumas foram similares e a vontade de viver a vida sem regras foi só aumentando não só por jovens como pessoas de todas as idades.

A explosão de mutações só terminou a cerca de trinta anos quando começaram a surgir por todo o mundo seres estranhos. Novas espécies estas não pareciam que queria matar ninguém, mas também ao contato humano se tornavam agressivas, mas havia casos em que esses seres se uniam a humanos, um filhote do bando iria se unir a um grupo humano. Até hoje só um ser não se comunica com nenhum humano este são as aves flamejantes.

Já se fazia cinquenta anos desde lá, e eu Hyuuga Hinata não havia compreendido tais mudanças. Diferente de todos da família não possuo nenhuma habilidade fora do normal e por isto preferi continuar a agir da mesma forma de cinquenta anos atrás. Neste momento tenho dezessete anos e faço o ultimo ano do ensino médio.

E sabe a pior parte? É que na minha sala só possui eu como aluna, na verdade eu só vejo os professores uma vez por mês, as aulas agora são por tele aula, um vídeo na parede da sala me ensinando e quando eu não sei de algo devo anotar e nas sextas feiras posso tirar minhas duvidas com um monitor. Na escola só vejo diariamente a diretora, o vigia e cerca de vinte alunos. Mas nenhum do mesmo ano que eu e todos que vão possuem alguma habilidade.

Olhei para o despertador já são 6:55, daqui a cinco minutos o despertador apita para eu poder me levantar. Que vida tediosa a minha, eu não sou como nenhuma pessoa da família que possui os olhos de cristal. Então decidi ser uma enfermeira, pois para ser médica tem que possuir o dom da cura.

Iria viver minha vida de cabeça erguida e parecia que o mundo me detestava, mas não tanto quanto o meu despertador que tocava uma musica estridente e logo passei minha mão sobre a mesinha que fica ao lado de minha cama até conseguir alcançar o despertador e desativa-lo.

Levantei sem nenhuma pressa e rumei para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e tomar um banho. Peguei sem nenhum interesse a minha escova de dente e passei a pasta sobre ela e assim comecei a escovar os meus dentes, enquanto escovava meus dentes me via no espelho. Os meus cabelos azuis estavam completamente bagunçados e os meus olhos estavam cansados.

Terminei de escovar os dentes e rumei para o chuveiro tomando um banho relaxante. Peguei a minha toalha que fica no banheiro e me enxuguei, sai de toalha mesmo do banheiro neste horário ninguém devia ter voltado da fogueira e fui para o meu quarto. Acabei me vestindo com uma calça jeans da marca PITBULL e uma camiseta branca com pinguinhos pretos e calcei um sapato ALLSTAR.

Olhei para o relógio já eram sete e quarenta e cinco e me olhei para o espelho, sim faltava arrumar os cabelos, peguei o pente que estava na escrivaninha do meu quarto e passei pelo os meus cabelos. Realmente era melhor fazer um rabo de cavalo no cabelo afinal é quarta feira e gosto do estilo do rabo de cavalo. Quando terminei de arrumar o cabelo vi que ficou até que bonito o penteado e eu no geral.

Peguei minha bolsa de lado e caminhei para a cozinha, já ia dar oito horas cadê todo mundo? Cheguei à cozinha a mesa estava sem nada, já estava ficava bizarro tudo isso e fui para a geladeira pegar algo para tomar café, mas antes de abrir a porta da geladeira notei que tinha um bilhete lá, decidi ler ele.

"Hinata, a família foi para a fazenda Hyuuga não queríamos te acordar para contar, aproveite os estudos tem dinheiro em cima da geladeira e o cartão também, vamos passar um mês fora. Qualquer problema é só vim na fazenda não se esqueça que lhe amamos beijos.

De Hikari Hyuuga"


End file.
